


Ciešanas

by MoonieRapCutie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hannibal, Cannibalism, M/M, Omega Hannibal, Omega Will, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, child rape, major Hannibal whump, mischa is hannibal daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonieRapCutie/pseuds/MoonieRapCutie
Summary: "Every day I live in agony will, I cant remove her tiny fragile body from my mind........t-they killed her will .... they killed my baby ....h-he... he killed our daughter will, my little mischa ......he deserved everything I did to him"The true story of Hannibal and his suffering and what made him what he is today!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> * in this fic Omega males biology from down are like female (no dick or ball just v) Alpha females the opposite !!  
> * this is a omega omega story as in both Hannibal and will are both omega and love each other (you will understand why later)  
> *this my first Hannibal fic so be gentle with me (This fandom is a treasure)  
> *Ciešanas mean suffering in Latin  
> * Enjoy

**It's** been two weeks since Hannibal surrender himself to jack at will house,it still bother will how this man affected him so much maybe because he was the famous Chesapeake ripper

maybe because he was a dangerous cannibalism criminal that no one could catch him

maybe because he was an omega like him

but mostly will think because of how much similarity between them,how much they think alike and know each other like they grown up together.

will often think about Hannibal childhood and what made him what he is today.

_**what was his becoming!!** _

Will walked slowly to Hannibal office looking for clues, it was his own duty he wanted to search more about Hannibal

he want to explore every inch of him.

he was looking when something caught his eyes,the black diaries that Hannibal use in their seasons,

maybe he will find some thing in them.

He notice they all looked the same expect one diaries that was deep blood red with _**Ciešanas** _ as a tittle

the word was foreign to him but he open the diary part of him afraid it would be writing in the same foreign language maybe Latin....

but to his relief it was writing with somewhere elegant but at the same time messy English.

he looked the date and it was writing 1982 that meant Hannibal was 10 or 11 years old which explain the messy writing.

the first thing that caught his attention was the slightly faded bloody hand-print and the word MURDERS all over the page

"well what a beginning! I have a feeling this is the key to Hannibal secrets"Will mumbled to himself as he closed the diary deciding that's a task that need time so headed to his home.

Not knowing what he is about to discover will open the hell gate on a lot of peoples mainly Alphas.........

 

_(I know it's out of character for Hannibal to leave an important diary like that in an open place but imagine it after all its a fiction beside he did the same with drawing that made lass discovering him)_


End file.
